Slender Man
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Something scary is going on in the Triton household, and it's up to Mr. Layton, the eccentric Scottish gardener who works for Luke's father to help him. But can he save Luke before the Slender Man gets him? Or is he after someone else? Yes, it's meant to be scary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Something suspicious is going on in the Triton household, and it's up to Mr. Layton, the eccentric Scottish gardener who works for his father, and Miss Reinhold, the naive nanny, to help him.**

**A/N: I have no idea what is going to happen with this. Basically I wondered what it would be like is Layton was Scottish. So I came up with this- Enjoy!**

Luke rapped his fingers impatiently on the desk in his fathers study. He'd waited for two hours for him to return from his week long business trip- and he'd made banners and Granny Riddleton, the chef, had helped him make cupcakes- most of which he'd already ate.

He supported his head up with his free hand, the one he wasn't rapping the desk with, and it slipped, and his head dropped and slammed against the table.

He sighed heavily, and pushed the chair out and stood up. He turned around, and smacked right into the nanny, Miss Reinhold.

Miss Reinhold was a pretty little thing- tall, but delicate, and she always looked surprised when you talked to her, as if you'd caught her by surprise.

"Oh, Luke," She gasped, the same shocked expression on her face, "My word, what are you doing in here?"

"I was making a surprise for my father," Luke told her, "But he's late,"

"Mr Triton?" Miss Reinhold said, as if she'd never heard of him before, "Oh, Luke, he's had to extend his stay until Friday, I thought you'd been informed,"

Luke felt hot tears of anger whelm up in his eyes, "That's six days from now, I made him cupcakes and everything,"

"Now Luke, you mustn't be angry, it's not his fault, he-"

"YES IT IS!" Luke burst into tears, pushed the chair over, and ran out the room.

"Luke!" Miss Reinhold called after him, but he'd already disappeared. She sighed, picked up her skirts and hurried out the room.

**A/N: So…yeah, this was pretty short. And I don't know why I made them sound posh, I guess it's set in more old-fashioned times. Ah dunno. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke ran out the house, and into the garden. The rain battered down on him, and within seconds he was drenched. He sobbed loudly as he thundered down to the bottom most end of the garden, where a small river separated the garden from the monstrous woods on the other side.

He fell to his knees and cried and cried. One tree was on his side of the river, and it was tiling over him, giving him little protecting from the weather.

"What wrang way yah, son?"

Luke glanced up, the rain dripping down his face, mixed with tears. Standing before him was Mr. Layton, the gardener. He was an older man, with greying hair and a thick Scottish accent. "He's a curious one- stay away from him," His father always told him. But Luke didn't believe him.

"Dad isn't coming back until Friday,"

"Ach, is that all?" Mr. Layton chuckled, "We dannae need him to have fun, dae we?"

He slapped Luke on the back, and he grinned a little, "Now, away yeh go intae the hoose befare Miss. Reinhold gees us a skelp,"

He winked, and helped Luke up onto his feet. He began to walk away. Luke was about to follow, when he noticed his hat had fell off. He turned around, bent down and picked it up. He as he stood up, he noticed something standing just on the out skirts of the woods.

It was a man. A very tall man, dress all in black, apart from his face…was that a face? It was hard to tell. He was skinny, and very…slender.

He was standing there, staring at Luke.

Luke shook his head, turned, and bolted off back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and Mr. Layton burst into the kitchen, dripping wet. Granny Riddleton, the cook, stared at them.

"Get out my kitchen! You're dripping wet all over my nice clean floor!"

"Aye Sir, ah mean Miss," Mr. Layton joked. Granny Riddleton hit him on the head with a wooden spoon and shooed them out the kitchen.

In the hall, they bumped in Miss Reinhold.

"My goodness!" She said, all flustered, "Look at you too,"

Mr. Layton tipped his hat, as if that would sort everything out. Mrs Reinhold went bright red.

"Luke, that's your bath, if you want to, um, go up now, then you can get ready for bed,"

"Aw," Luke hung his head as he shuffled upstairs.

About ten minutes later, Luke lay in the pleasantly warm bath. Steam rose all around him, steaming up the window. He sighed happily, and sunk underneath the water. He closed his eyes, trying to see how long he could last underwater. He did this every time, it almost becoming a ritual.

He opened his eyes under the water, and saw a face staring down at him. Well, face wasn't really how to describe it. It was like somebody had tied a white sack around their face.

Luke gasped, and burst our from under the water. Droplets dripping down his face, he looked around frantically, panting.

Nothing was there.

The window was opened, although it hadn't been previously. Luke climbed out the bath, and went to shut it.

From where the bathroom was, Luke had a perfect view of the whole garden, and a large portion of the woods.

It was dark outside, the storm had finally died down, and all was silent.

As Luke closed the window, he saw someone at the bottom of the garden.

It was the man from before. The man with no face.

Luke's stomach sank, and he felt a crushing pain in his chest. He dropped onto the floor, and crawled away from the window as fast as he could.

He leaned against the door, shaking wildly, daring himself to go back and look.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Luke jumped.

"Is everything quite alright Luke?"

It was just Miss Reinhold.

"Yes," Luke said quickly.

"Ok, it's time to come out now,"

"Right Miss Reinhold,"

Luke crept slowly towards the bath, quickly pulled out the plug, and ran back to the other side of the room.

He noticed something sticking to the side of the bath, on the outside so it wasn't wet.

He edged closer, and pulled the piece of paper of the bath.

He froze.

On the piece of paper, was a children's drawing of the man. And words, scrawled in hurry above it.

"No eyes: sees everything,"


	4. Chapter 4

There was a second knock on the door. Luke jumped, and dropped the note.

"Luke?" Miss Reinhold was back.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Luke said, and he quickly got dried and dressed, slipping the note into his pocket.

"Bed now," Miss Reinhold said when he emerged from the bathroom. She paused, looking down at the pale boy, "Luke, are you feeling quite alright? You look rather ill,"

A voice came from behind them, "Auch, he'll be awright," It was Mr. Layton, "Come on lad, I'll take ye to yer bed,"

Miss Reinhold sniffed, "I was instructed to take him, Mr. Layton,"

"Please Miss Reinhold," Luke begged, "Just one night,"

Miss Reinhold pursed her lips, "Alright, just this once, but if your father heard of this…"

The young boy and gardener didn't hear the end of the sentence as they dashed down the hall towards Luke's room.

Luke never really liked his room. It was big, almost too big, with a massive king sized bed and a wardrobe. There was a dressing table, music stand with his violin sitting nearby and a window seat. The walls were a pastel peach and the floor was wooden. The only part of Luke's room that he remotely liked was the window seat, which could be lifted up to show a hidden storage compartment.

Luke jumped into the bed, engulfed by the thick sheets and dwarfed by the size of the bed.

Luke paused, and then said, "Do you believe in ghosts, Mr. Layton?"

Mr. Layton, who sat on the end of the bed, nodded, "Aye lad, why do you ask?"

Luke hesitated, then told Mr. Layton about the days events. He passed him the note he'd found.

Mr. Layton looked at the note, and grew white, "Aye lad, this be the work of Slender Man,"

"Slender Man?" Luke blinked, "Wait, you believe me?"

Mr. Layton nodded, "Aye, I do son,"

"Why?"

"Bairns **(A/N: Scottish word for children)** have nae need to lie boy, and I have come across Slender Man before meself,"

"Who is Slender Man?" Luke asked, quickly glancing at the door, as if something was going to come out.

"Slender Man is the most horrifying thing I ever had the pleasure tae meet," Mr. Layton paused, "Apart from maybe your father,"

Luke knew he shouldn't have laugh, but a chuckled escaped and his hand flew over his mouth in shock.

"He's tall, like 6 feet tall," Mr. Layton stuck his hands in the air, as if he was trying to demonstrate to Luke how tall the man was, but it didn't quite reach, "And he dressed in all black,"

"He has no face," Luke added. Mr. Layton nodded.

"He's got a white sack he wears o'er his face," He continued, "And he is seen mainly in woods. He kidnaps brains and young ones and their never seen again,"

Mr. Layton paused, before he began talking again, "And he can be mistaken fer a tree. He can grow up tae eight limbs, and you wouldn't notice him unless you looked well hard," Pause, "He follows you everywhere, and sees you all the time. If you look behind you 'n his there, ye better run fer it,"

Mr. Layton looked Luke dead in the eyes, "Yer in danger son, if Slender Man has his eye on ye,"

Luke swallowed, "Is their anything we can do?"

Mr. Layton shrugged, "I danae know lad, but I'll protect ye until we figure something oot,"

"Can we contact my father?" Luke said, "He can do something?"

Mr. Layton shook his head, "Luke, mah boy, do you think yer father would believe us? A young lad and a doopy old man? Nah, Luke,"

Luke glanced up, and for the first time, noticed that his window looked out on the woods. Mr. Layton seemed too noticed too, and he got up and closed the curtains.

Luke felt a lump in his throat, and whispered, "Don't go, Mr. Layton,"

"Nah lad," Mr. Layton shook his head, "Nah I won't,"

Mr. Layton turned briefly, looking at the wall, and Luke saw something on his back.

A note.

**A/N: *sticks head in sand* Shame on me for not updating! I'm sorry, I was on holiday Don't hit me D:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr…Mr Layton,"

Mr Layton turned, and his eyes widened, "Luke, are yae ok? Yer awefae pale,"

"There's a note on your back," Luke whispered. Mr Layton reached round, and plucked the piece of paper off his back.

He looked down at his, breathing heavily.

"What does it say?" Luke crawled down the bed. Mr. Layton held up the note so the young boy could see.

It was another children's drawing of Slender Man. Down each side of the pages, it read, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO,"

Luke glanced up, and came eye to eye with Mr. Layton.

"Mr. Layton, I'm scared," He said quietly.

"Ah know lad, ah know,"

Mr. Layton pulled him into a hug, and the boy sobbed into his shoulder.

After a restless night from both the young boy and the gardener, the morning finally came.

Luke said with breakfast in bed. He said loudly, while eating egg, "Mr. Layton, how did you know about Slender Man?"

Mr. Layton shook his head, "That's a story fer another time son. Eat up, I'm away tae garden,"

Luke shook his head, "No, don't leave me,"

Mr. Layton shook his head, "It's daytime lad, he cannae get you. An ah need tae make a leaving yeh know,"

He left the room. Luke glanced down at his meal, and then looked up again. He pushed the plate away.

Miss Reinhold bustled into the room, "Now Luke, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Luke crossed his arms.

"Alright Luke, just this once,"

Luke paused, "Miss Reinhold, what's that in your hand?" He asked. Miss Reinhold glanced at the paper in her hand.

"Oh this? I found it in with the mail this morning. Why?"

"Can I see it?"

"I don't know what it means," She said, "You keep it,"

She took Luke's plate, and as she left the room, she called, "Get dressed now,"

Luke didn't hear her. His heart pounded as he looked at the note. He unfolded it.

"Can't run,"

It said nothing else.

"MR LAYTON! I FOUND ANOTHER ONE!" Luke waved the note in the air as he ran down the garden.

"Ah right, let me see it," Mr. Layton pulled off his thick gloves to take the note.

"What do we do?" Luke asked, wide eyed. Mr. Layton sighed.

"Luke, ah dannea wanna tell you this, but apparently, when Slender Man picks a victim, he sends them notes. About eight, ah heard. The more you find, the closer he gets,"

"So," Luke breathed, "When I find the 8th one, he'll kill me,"

Mr. Layton didn't say anything.

"How many have I found now?" Luke asked. Mr. Layton thought back.

"One in the bath, one on mah back, and this one here, am ah right?"

Luke nodded slowly.

"Where did ye get this here one?"

"Eh, Miss Reinhold found it," Luke said, "She gave it to me. It was in with the mail,"

"Right,"

Pause.

"Mr. Layton, am I going to die?"

"Naw, Luke, I'll protect ye,"

"Ok,"

**A/N: Yeah, rubbish chapter. But oh the plot twists in the future *shudders* You'll love me so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before Luke had found the 4th note. He'd been scavenging for food in the kitchen, when Miss. Reinhold had arrived, and placed the paper bag full of shopping on the table. She ran out the room again briefly to collect the second bag. Luke had saw it sticking out of the bag.

He knew what it was right away. He didn't want to know what it was, but he did. He crept forward, and pulled it out.

He stared at it in horror.

_Can't run. _

Mr. Layton was horrified too when Luke showed him it. The rest of the day continued with Luke on edge, trying hard not to look at things.

Around early evening, Mr Schrader, the man who ran the house when Luke's father wasn't there, made a dramatic appearance.

"Has anyone seen a one Miss Flora Reinhold?"

The other maids and staff shook there head, "Nobody has seen his since mid-day," Was the general reply.

That night, Mr. Layton joined Luke in his bedroom. Before they could begin to have a conversation, the door knocked.

A young maid, who went by the name of Katia, opened the door when she as told she could, "Have you seen Flora, I mean, Miss Reinhold?"

"She's still not turned up?" Luke asked. Katia shook her head.

"Well, we've not seen her lass, but we'll help ye look fer her," Mr. Layton offered. Katia nodded.

"We've already got Claire and Emmy looking aswell," Katia said, before leaving. Luke had heard their names being mentioned before, but he'd never really met them.

"Luke, you check her room," Mr. Layton instructed. Luke nodded, and ran down the hall in his pyjamas.

Miss Reinhold's room looked almost untouched. Almost. He walked over to the desk, inspecting it. He saw the drawer was slightly open. He pulled it fully open, and looked inside.

He pulled out a bundle of paper.

His stomach lurched.

It was the rest of the notes.

_Don't look, or it'll take you. Follows. Help me. Leave me alone. Please don't hurt me. _


	7. Chapter 7

A light bulb went off in Luke's head. Slender Man hadn't been after him. He'd been after Miss Reinhold.

He had a flashback to finding the first note.

_Luke crept slowly towards the bath, quickly pulled out the plug, and ran back to the other side of the room. He noticed something sticking to the side of the bath, on the outside so it wasn't wet. He edged closer, and pulled the piece of paper of the bath. He froze. On the piece of paper, was a children's drawing of the man. And words, scrawled in hurry above it. "No eyes: sees everything,"_

Of course. Luke wasn't meant to notice it. Miss Reinhold went in afterwards and cleaned the back. She was meant to see it.

What about the second note?

It had been stuck on Mr. Layton's back.

_Luke glanced up, and for the first time, noticed that his window looked out on the woods. Mr. Layton seemed too noticed too, and he got up and closed the curtains. Luke felt a lump in his throat, and whispered, "Don't go, Mr. Layton," "Nah lad," Mr. Layton shook his head, "Nah I won't," Mr. Layton turned briefly, looking at the wall, and Luke saw something on his back. A note._

He suddenly realised that at night, once Luke was in bed, the maids and other staff sometimes gathered in the sitting room, played a couple of card games or something like that. Mr. Layton should have seen Miss. Reinhold, and she would notice, but he went in to sit with Luke.

The third one was easy, Miss. Reinhold had found it and given it too him. And the fourth one was in Miss Reinhold's shopping bag.

And the last ones were in her drawer, which meant she had already found them.

Which also mean, Slender Man had taken her.


End file.
